boy, wolf, dog, and demon
by sesshoumaru-tolkijin
Summary: Harry Potter is five years old when he is adopted by a newly freed Sirius Black and werewolf friend, Remus Lupin. Then a mysterious boy comes along and Dumbledore claims Sirius is the father. Could it be true? Rated for abusive themes, and some language.
1. Default Chapter

A five-year-old Harry Potter lay inside is cupboard, shivering with fright. Harry tried to ignore the aching pain in his side. _No one cares_. Harry thought as tears streamed down his face. _No body loves me_. He thought. The image of Uncle Vernon's face and reaction was still replaying before his eyes. He tried to shut out the image by closing his eyes, but to no avail. He'd forgotten to paint the garden bench. When he went inside after mowing the grass, weeding the garden, pruning the roses, washing the car, cleaning the gutters, organizing the garage, cleaning the kitchen, taking out the trash and washing all the windows uncle Vernon asked him if all the chores on his list were done. He looked outside and noticed the garden fence still gray instead of white. His face turned to a deep shade of puce. His eyes narrowed dangerously. He grabbed Harry by the hair and shook him. He punched him hard in the ribs and then threw him as hard as he could onto the kitchen floor. Harry had remembered his every word _I brought you into my house, gave you the food off my table, and what do I get in return, a stupid freak-boy who can't even do a little list of chores_. After that he'd thrown Harry into his cupboard and locked it. Harry didn't have a watch so how long he'd been lying there, he did not know. His birthday was coming up soon. Every year he'd wish that someone would come and take him away. But every year his ray of hope was destroyed. Once again he passed out from the pain.

A/N: Yes, I do know that this type of story has been posted under the name Cub, Wolf and Dog, but I've been writing this one before I got my account on fanfiction and I though I'd post it. Sorry that I didn't post it sooner, and don't get angry and think I'm plagiarizing her...CUZ I'M NOT. Now then...please read and review...I love reviews.


	2. chapter 2

Harry woke up next morning and tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his back and head. He still lay there. Little did he know that adoption papers were being signed this very instant. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were at the Ministry of Magic signing custody papers. Cornelius Fudge sat behind his desk and watched them as the scribbled signatures on the parchment. Dumbledor stood behind them. Sirius had been freed a few days ago; Peter had been caught and given the Dementor's kiss. Once they had each signed the last line Fudge gathered up the papers and put them in his filing cabinet.

'There you are, you may go and pick up Harry when you're ready'

Sirius smiled and then they walked out of the Ministry of Magic and out into the streets. With a crack like a whip, Sirius and Remus were gone, however Dumbledor remained. Instead of disapparating like his friends, Dumbledor merely walked out onto the streets and into a little pub called _The Leaky Cauldron_. Sirius and Remus reappeared in the ally called Magnolia Crescent and walked down the street, towards Number 4 Privet Drive. The stepped over the low garden wall and walked up to the front door. They knocked a few times. Soon they could hear shuffling of heavy feet. The front door opened to reveal uncle Vernon. His face was bright red and his fists were clenched tightly.

'What do you want?'

He snapped.

'You'd be better off to watch what you say in a superior's presence'

Sirius replied coldly. Uncle Vernon's eyes narrowed dangerously in fury and he puffed out his chest.

'I'd watch your tongue if I were you, I'm not a man to be threatened and pushed around like some ninny'

He waved his hands above his head. Sirius's eyes narrowed into very fine slits. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long and dark piece of wood. Uncle Vernon's eyes widened in shock.

'Y-y'

Suddenly they reduced to slits again.

'Get away from my family, you freaks'

He tried to shut the door in their faces but Remus held up his hand and caught the door before it could be shut and locked. Remus pushed it open and pulled out his wand. Uncle Vernon slowly backed away.

'We are here for Harry'

Remus said coldly.

'What would you want to do with the boy?'

'Why do you call him ''boy''?'

'I'll call him what I want'

The end of Sirius' wand started to smoke. He slowly stepped into the house. Remus followed. Vernon slowly backed up.

'Give us Harry and no body gets hexed'

A puff of smoke ignited out of Remus's extended wand.

'Boy, get out here now'

'Yes uncle Vernon, sir'

Sirius looked shocked.

'No body tell my godson to call them sir'

Harry stood there in the doorway. His arm wrapped around his side. Sirius saw this and his eyebrow dropped in confusion.

'Whatever' he said waving his hands in the air above his head again 'I just have something for the b-Harry in the kitchen'

He walked into the kitchen and out of site. Harry followed. Once they were out of site Vernon grabbed Harry's hair and hissed.

'If you breathe so much as a word about how you're being treated here, I'll have your head on my wall'

He gripped it even harder and dropped him on the floor. Out in the entrance Remus and Sirius were talking in hushed whispers.

'I saw him holding his side'

Remus sighed while he thought.

'Well, lets see, once we get him home lets wait it out'

Sirius nodded. Just then Harry and Vernon walked into view. Sirius took Harry by the hand and led him out of the house. They walked up the ally way and up behind some big dumpsters. Once they were safely hidden the man called Remus spoke.

'Now Harry, this may seem strange but trust us, I'll go first'

He picked up Harry's rucksack and with a crack like a whip he was gone. Harry gasped slightly. How did he do that?

'Now Harry listen carefully, I'm going to apparate, so just cooperate, okay?'

Harry nodded slightly. Sirius bent down and lifted Harry up by his chest. Harry had to clench his fists and bite his lip as hard as he could to stop himself from screaming. He held Harry close to his chest while he disappeared. Harry placed his head over "Sirius's" shoulder and shut his eyes tight. One moment his was standing inside an ally behind a bunch of dumpsters and the next he was standing in a Sky Blue kitchen. He took a few steps backwards.

'Harry, its okay, you're at my house now. Would you like some lunch?'

Remus said. Harry didn't move or speak. Sirius took his hand and led him to the table.

Later that evening Harry was fast asleep in Sirius's lap. His eyelids were flickering peacefully. He head was resting on Sirius's chest as he slept. Sirius gently woke him up.

'Hmmm…I'm not sleeping'

He said groggily.

Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes.

'Come on Harry, let's go to bed'

Harry slid off the couch. Sirius scooped him up and started carrying him towards the stairs.

'G'night Remus'

He said rubbing his eyes.

'G'night Harry'

He whispered back.

They were halfway up the stairs before Harry realized that he wasn't in a little cupboard.

'Why aren't we going to the cupboard under the stairs?'

'You sleep under the stairs in a cupboard?'

'Well ya, I'm even locked there for days without food, if I'm bad'

He said groggily, not realizing what he was saying.

Sirius didn't push him further. He sat Harry down on the bed before pulling out bright green pajamas with flying snitches and brooms.

'Put these on, Harry'

Harry's hand brushed his side and he remembered he couldn't let them see his bruise mark. He shook his head.

'Why not Harry?'

'I don't like pajamas'

'Have you ever worn them?'

'No'

'Well…these were made from the softest silk, so they should be comfortable'

Harry still shook his head.

'Harry, come on, its not that clean to sleep in your clothes'

Sirius said gently. Harry's hands were shaking violently as he pulled his shirt over his head. Luckily Sirius's back was turned. Before he could pull the pajama shirt over his head Sirius had turned around.

'Harry, what's that?'

Now his whole body was shaking.

Sirius walked over to Harry and lightly touched the bruise. Harry flinched and crawled backwards on the bed.

'Let me go and get Remus'

Sirius walked out of the room and to the top of the stairs.

'Remus, get up here now'

There was the sound of feet on the coming up the stairs and Harry thought frantically of an excuse to how he got the bruise, other than uncle Vernon hitting him. He'd finally come up with a good one. Or at least a decent one. Sirius and Remus walked over to him.

'Harry, how did you get that?'

Remus asked quietly.

'I slipped and hit a doorknob'

Harry lied quickly

Remus could see the lie in his eyes, and the fear of something, he could smell it.

'Come on, Harry, please tell me the truth, I only want to help you'

'You mean you won't hit me if I tell you?'

'I would never ever ever hit you, Harry, but I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened'

'Uncle Vernon hit me'

'Why?'

'Because I didn't paint the garden bench after I'd mowed the grass, weeded the garden, pruned the roses, washed the car, cleaned the gutters, organized the garage, cleaned the kitchen, took out the trash and washed all the windows'

Remus and Sirius were utterly shocked. How could a five year old do all that work? Remus looked at it closer.

'Well, it looks like there are few broken bones'

'They're broken?'

'Ya, can't you see the twists in here?'

Remus pointed them out.

'Now, Harry I'm going to mend them, it'll burn'

Harry nodded. He was surprised when Sirius held him to his chest. Remus pulled out his wand and pointed it on the bruise.

'Sano cunctus infractus bones' Sorry I didn't use the Latin word for bones, but I couldn't find it on the web…sorry folks

A soft blue-white, radiant light started to glow through Harry's skin. At first Harry didn't feel anything but a slight warm sensation. But as the heat grew so did the light. By the end it was dancing gracefully over the bruise. Slowly the light died and the ribs looked mended. Sirius and Remus waited outside the door while harry changed into his pajamas. When he was done, they walked into the room to help him brush his teeth in the little bathroom attached to his room. Once he was done that Remus pulled back the covers back and Sirius laid the tired Harry on the bed. Then they both pulled the covers up to his chin and Sirius bent down and kissed his forehead.

'Would you like a bedtime story, Harry?'

'Can I?'

'Of course'

Remus reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a little ball filled with a swirling white fog. He began to swirl his hand around it.

'Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there lived a sorcerer with enchanting magic. He lived up in a cave set deep in the Misty Mountains'

As Remus spoke all the actions were being playing the little ball stretched out in front of him for Harry to see.

'Up in his cave, he'd have jars of the weirdest stuff you can imagine. Like eel eyes, crocodile hands, poisoned dragon liver, dead cockroaches and Acromantula fangs. And he used these to make powerful potions and dangerous spells'

'And every once in a while he'd go out into the forest and tend to an injured unicorn or battle a raging acromantula'

By the time the story was done, Harry's eyes were closed and he was sleeping peacefully, his head dancing with thoughts of dragons, unicorns, wizards and witches. Remus let the ball cloud over before he placed it back in his pocket. Sirius kissed Harry's forehead again before he and Remus walked out of the room, closing the door and turned out the lights. They each headed to their own rooms for the night.

A week later Molly Weasley was over for tea. Harry was lying on the carpet playing with his toy Quidditch set that Remus and Sirius bought him. With his toy wand he'd color them and fly them through the air, making noises and pretending to knock them off their brooms with the little bludgers. Molly, Remus and Sirius were talking.

'Would you like some sugar?'

'Oh yes please'

Remus clapped his hands twice and the sugar cup jumped. It picked up the spoon and hopped over to Remus's cup.

'Where's your manners? Guests first, you know that'

He snapped at the cup. The little cup jumped but then started to hop towards Mrs. Weasley's cup.

'Just say when'

Remus instructed as the cup started to spoon sugar into her cup of tea.

'When'

She said after two spoonfuls were dumped into her cup. The cup stopped and then hopped over to Remus's cup and then Sirius's. Mrs. Weasley stirred her tea before taking a sip from her cup.

'Harry, why don't you go and try that writing exercise I set out for you and if you need help we're down here, okay?'

'Okay'

He said while starting to pack up his Quidditch set. He set it back in its box and carried it upstairs.

'What a little angle'

Molly adored him.

'Ya, although we had a little problem'

'How come?'

'Well, he was being abused at the Dursleys, so we really had to work with him, we still do, he just still doesn't really trust us fully'

'How could anyone hurt that little sweetheart?'

'I don't know, but he's still a little hesitant about asking questions, and asking for things, like lunch, or like, asking for help on the reading and writing exercises'

Mrs. Weasley looked sad.

'That's just awful, well, its nice to know that he now has a good home'

She took another sip of her tea. Just then there was a knock at the door. And Albus Dumbledor stepped in.

'Good afternoon Sirius, Remus, oh and hello Molly'

'Good afternoon, Dumbledor'

She said smiling.

'I've made an interesting discovery'

'Oh?'

'Yes, there is this boy, Sirius, I think he's your son'


	3. chapter 3

The room fell silent.

'You remember Natasha Avalon don't you?'

Realization fell on Sirius face.

'Well, I've traced him down…mind you it wasn't hard'

'How come?'

'Well, lets not get into that now, but I think he'd be better off with you then in an orphanage, a muggle orphanage'

'Okay-'

Before he could continue Dumbledor motioned with his hand and a young boy with thigh length hair, that was darker than the piercing night itself, his eyes were a deep yellow-gold, and his pupils were like a hawks, but pointed downwards. His nails were razor sharp and a few inches long. The outsides of his ears were the same color as his hair and perched on top of his head, and shaped like a dog's, and for some weird reason he had a sword in his kimono waist belt. (Incase I didn't tell you, he looks exactly like Inuyasha, just with black hair, and Jack's a lot nicer)

'Hello, My name's Jack'

Jack said.

'Hi'

'Hello'

'Yo'

'Well, I must get back to the school'

With a swish of his cloak, he was gone. Just then Harry came down the stairs, holding a rolled up piece of parchment. When he saw Jack he stepped backwards, towards the stairs.

'Come on, Harry, this is Jack, he'll be your half brother from now on'

Sirius walked over to Harry and steered him to Jack.

'My names Harry'

'Yes, I know all about you, Harry, you are in the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts'

'I am?'

'Why yes, you are, in fact I know a lot about you'

He smiled, his eyes sparkling like embers.

'Remus, I don't get these words'

He walked over to Remus and unrolled the sheet.

'This is _Magic_, and this is _potion_'

He sounded them out for Harry and he repeated. Once he understood them he went back upstairs for a few moments before coming back down and said.

'Done'

He held it out for Sirius to mark it.

'Harry, have you ever played exploding snap?'

Jack asked.

'Emploding sn-n-amp?'

'Exploding snap'

Jack corrected him while laughing slightly. He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. He opened the package and dumped the cards into his hand.

'Now, how the game works is this, I deal you cards, and if you get doubles, you take them and put them in a pile with my doubles, and then you take another card-'

'Oh, sort of like Crazy 8s?' didn't know how to spell the word 8, and if I did I'd be to lazy to type it:P

'Yes'

'Harry, how do you know about Crazy 8s?'

I heard uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia, Dudley and Aunt Marge playing it once, but I was never allowed to play'

'Well, there is a difference, in this game, the deck of doubles could explode at any moment, hence the name '_Exploding Snap_' so shall we play?'

'Yes'

Harry said eagerly.

'Can Sirius and Remus play two? And Mrs. Weasley?'

'Of course, that is if they want two?'

Jack looked at them. The nodded and walked over to them. Sirius rolled up Harry's work and stated he'd mark the rest later. They all sat in a square on the floor. Jack dealt out the cards and then set the stack, face down on the carpet. They played for a while, and it took Harry a while to stop jumping when the doubles exploded. But after a couple of games they all burst out laughing when the deck exploded, spreading the cards everywhere.

'Wow, I should really get going'

Mrs. Weasley said, checking her watch.

'Do you have to go, Mrs. Weasley?'

'Yes, I'm sorry dear, I'll come over soon, and next time I'll bring Ron'

Harry's eyes went from those big pleading eyes too bright with excitement.

'Okay'

They all walked over to the fire with her and waved to her before she left.


	4. Chapter 4

A few more days passed and they were all getting comfortable with each other, Jack and Harry had become good friends. One dull gray Tuesday afternoon Jack was outside, probably taking care of the rat problem when a huge silvery-white dog came bounding in through the back doors, two red streaks were running down his cheeks and a few inches across his paws. A blue half moon was on his forehead. He bounded up on Harry, who was going to put his dished in the sink when the dog jumped on him, knocking him over, Sirius and Remus instinctively pulled out their wands.

'Help, he's trying to kill me'

Harry laughed loudly as the dog licked his face, wagging his tail happily. The dog sat up and with a flash of brilliant light, he was Jack.

'I didn't know you were an animagus'

'I'm not, I'm a half demon, and that's my animal form'

'You're a half demon?'

'Yup, that's why my ears are weird'

His ears twitched.

'Wow, I never knew that'

Jack shrugged. Harry stood up and giggled. Just then the sun began to shine between the clouds. Jack changed back into his dog form and Harry chased him out the back door. The gate was open for them to go into the front yard.

'Don't go too far'

Remus called after them. He walked back into the kitchen and started to wash the dishes, while Sirius made another reading sheet for Harry. Jack was going into his Sixth year at Hogwarts on September the 1st. It was now August 5th. They ran around on the grass, in the front and back yard, before they collapsed in the front yard, both gasping for air. Harry curled up into Jack's fur and Jack put his paw around Harry's shoulder. They lay there for a while before a large shadow blocked out the sun. Jack opened his pure red eyes and started to growl, baring his teeth viciously. The man casting the shadow was none other than Uncle Vernon, holding a large rifle or shotgun. Jack stepped over Harry and stood in front of him, guarding him.

'How cute, a little guard mutt'

Vernon said in mock adoration. With a flash of sparkling light, there crouched Jack, his eyes back to normal, but his fangs were still bared. Harry's eyes were wide with horror and shock, while he shivered from head to foot.

'Harry, go inside and get Remus and Sirius, and then no matter what you do just stay there'

Jack instructed, just before uncle Vernon fired at Jack, who was still crouched on the ground, his red kimono sleeves crept down his wrists. Without a second order Harry bolted into the house. Before Vernon could fire again, Jack leap into the air and backflipped a few times. He landed on the ground and flexed his fingers, cracking his knuckles and took a karate-fighting stance. Just then the front door flew open and Remus and Sirius ran out, wands forwards. Before they could do anything Vernon raised the gun and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet right into Jack's stomach. He was lifted off the ground by the force of the blow, and winded. It seemed to take an age for him to fall. His hands slowly relaxed as he slowly fell into a beautiful, graceful and yet tragic arc. Flecks of blood flew out of his stomach and onto the grass. He landed on the lawn and spread out, his hair flying everywhere, and when it touched his wound it became crimson with his blood. Sirius watched the whole thing; before he raised his hand high above his had and shouted.

'_Brackulus_'

A flash of purple light shot out of his wand and hit Vernon in the arm, snapping it instantly. He shrieked in pain and dropped the gun. Sirius then pointed his wand at Vernon's heart and said.

'I'll kill you'

'No Sirius, get Jack to St. Mungo's now, I'll take it from here'

Sirius reluctantly lowered his wand and then ran over to Jack, who lay motionless on the ground. He placed a hand on Jack's limp shoulder before with a pop, they were both gone. With a pop they landed in a waiting room. Sirius ran up to the counter and started to talk to the Welcomewitch.

'My son was hit with a-oh what did Remus call them'

'What?'

'A muggle wand'

The welcome witch rolled her eyes and pulled out a stack of parchments strung on a silver binder ring. She started flipping through them before she stopped on one of them.

'Aha, here it is, I'm sorry but we don't deal with those kinds of wounds'

'Well, this is the only hospital we can go to…we can't apparate right in the middle of a muggle hospital.'

'Whatever, I'll got and get a healer'

She impertinently bustled out of the room and disappeared behind a door. Sirius ran over to Jack, who wasn't breathing. Soon a Healer came into the room and magiced him onto a stretcher. Then ran out of the waiting room, Sirius following him. The healer pulled Jack into a room and stopped Sirius.

'I'm sorry but you have to wait out there'

A/N: sorry it took so long to update, I got a new computer without a floppy driver…then I had to wait and blah blah blah…to make a long story short I had to replace a few hardrives because I baked them…but I'm updating again…and a lot more frequently. Thank you to those who reviewed…I will personally thank you on a later date…please enjoy this chapter, I shall post another chapter very soon…I've written out a lot of what's ahead…well until next time…smell ya later…Sesshoumaru-tolkijin.


	5. Chapter 5

He pointed to the current floor's waiting room. Without another word he entered the room and shut the doors behind him. There was an elegant fireplace to Sirius's right. He sat down on a chair and buried his face in his hands. Soon there was a burst of green light from the fireplace and Harry and Remus came tumbling out. Remus picked up Harry in his arms and then carried him over to Sirius. He looked up to see them. His face was deathly white and his hands were trembling.

'How is he?'

'I don't know, they haven't been out since he went in'

Remus sat down beside him and cradled Harry in his lap. Harry rested his head against Remus's chest and closed his glistening emerald eyes. Soon his head rolled on his chest and his breathing became a regular pattern. He was in a light stage of sleep. Sirius had replaced his head in his hands and stayed like that, whether his was asleep or not, it was impossible to tell. A few hours later the doors opened and a bloodstained healer came out.

'Sirius?'

When he heard his name being called his head bolted up and he looked around.

'Come, you can see him'

Sirius nervously stood up and then walked into the room. On the farthest bed lay Jack, his eyes were closed and he was lying there motionless. His chest was raising and falling, as he breathed, even and deep. The bed sheets only went up to his waist and there was a huge scar on his stomach. Sirius walked over to him and sat down in a chair close to his bed.

'He'll be fine, once he recovers, he'll have to stay here for a week or two'

'What about that wound?'

'Don't worry, he'll have no physical scar in a few weeks'

Sirius nodded. He reached over and brushed a few black hairs from Jack's face. Remus walked into the room, Harry against his chest, his head over Remus's right shoulder.

'How is he?'

'The Healers say he'll be fine a week or so'

A little bit of the color had returned to his sunken and waxy face.

'You should go and get some sleep'

It wasn't a suggestion so much as an order.

'We have guest rooms, if you'd like me to show you to them?'

'Sure, I guess, hopefully when I wake up this'll have turned out to be all just a nightmare'

'Well, I have no idea what's happened but it feels really real to me'

Sirius gently took Harry into his arms and against his chest. They walked out of the ward and into the waiting room. It was now deserted, and the once flaming brackets were reduced to a dull blue ember, sending a soft blue-white light around the dark room. The healer, who had removed the bloodstain with a wave of his wand, led them to a little room close to Jack's ward. They entered the little room and walked over to two beds. Sirius pulled the sheets back on one and climbed in, robes and all. He took of Harry's glasses as he lay on his chest, sleeping peacefully. Or was it peacefully?

_A high pitched scream rang throughout the house. Then a flash of green filled Harry's head._

Around midnight a healer walked into Jack's ward and checked how he was doing. The next morning, Sirius woke up, with Harry still sleeping on his chest. He closed his eyes and then felt arms around his neck. He opened his eyes again to see bright emerald ones, only inches away from his. A bright smile broke out on his face as Harry knelt back. Sirius sat up with Harry and pulled him into his chest. Remus walked into the room, and sat down beside them both.

'Jack is fine, the healer checked him in the middle of the night, he had a little laps there, but he's fine now'

'What's a laps?'

'Well, the healer told me that its when the heart stops and the lungs detach themselves from each other'

'Meaning?'

'Meaning-that one lung breaths and then the other, instead of them taking in breath at the same time'

Sirius leapt up and ran to Jack's ward. He was barely aware that Harry was still against his chest, although he didn't drop him. He pushed past the doors and bolted up to Jack's side.

'Is he alright?'

'He's just fine, the little problem during the night was nothing to worry about, it was just a spasm of the muscles, and brain'

Sirius looked at her, his expression was dead.

'Meaning, he'll be fine, it was just a little seizer'

He still looked at her blankly.

'With the right potions, a little bit of luck and good charms we should be ably to heal him back to normal in a few weeks'

Jack remained unconscious for a few more days. And when he did wake up the healer walked over to him and forced an ash-like tasting potion down his throat. He coughed and sputtered it.

'What are you trying to do? Kill me?'

She glared at him as if she didn't really want to be there. She stalked out of the ward and another walked in.

'Jeez, what's her problem?'

'Oh, don't mind her, she's just a little you know'

Jack nodded and the healer strode over to him. He sat up again and she inspected the shot wound. She got him to lie back down again and pointed her wand at it. A purple light trailed out of her wand and into the cut. It stung and a little stream of smoke rose off his stomach. Although the size of the wound has shrunk. She walked away and then came back with a bright blue potion and poured a little bit onto the red mark. It froze the wound and then made Jack shiver violently.

'Don't worry, it shouldn't last to long'

She said gently. Jack opened his eyes and sat back up.

'Hey, you know you should lie down, it would probably be better'

Sirius said gently. Jack nodded slightly. He winced as he lent back down.

'How's Harry?'

'He's fine'

Harry who had just started to stir against Sirius's chest opened his big glistening emerald eyes.

'Hey, kiddo'

'Hi, Padfoot'

Jack was out of St. Mungo's in a few more weeks, fully healed and no physical scar. Sirius and Remus were suing Vernon for attempted man slaughter and child abuse by the Wizengamot. And they took those kinds of matters a lot more seriously than muggles. He was still sore but he was taking a lot of potions and improving greatly. One fine morning Jack and Remus were sitting at the little island in the kitchen when Harry came into the room, fully dressed and bright-eyed.

'Good morning, Harry'

'Morning, Remus, morning Jack'

'Harry, could you go and see if Sirius is awake yet?'

Harry nodded nervously. He'd never gone into Sirius's room when he was sleeping, what if he got mad?

'If the door is closed, just knock a few times and if no answer, just open it and see if he is or not, okay?'

Harry nodded a little more confidently than last time. He turned around and walked back out of the room and towards the stairs. Once he was in front of the door that had a glittering gold plaque on it that had cart-wheeling dogs around the edges and said _Sirius_. Harry gently knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When no reply came he gently turned the dog-paw knob and pushed the door open. The room was empty, but the curtains had been pulled back to let the sunshine in and the bed was still unmade and looked like someone had just got out of it. Just then Harry heard the sound of running water, and lots of it. He looked to his right and saw the little bathroom attached to Sirius bedroom. The shower door was closed and it was fogged with steam, but he could see a thin dark outline of his godfather. And he could hear a slight high-pitched sound coming from it too. He wondered if Sirius was singing. Harry tore his eyes away from the bathroom to look around the room a little more. The bed frame was made of an elaborate Holly wood and cut into beautiful four posts and a headboard. White silk and almost see through canopy drapes were hanging around Sirius's bed. Harry walked over to them and brushed aside the curtain to reveal and empty bed, with pure white sheets and pillowcases. Above the headboard was a cross with intricate carvings on it and wooden roses cut from different kinds of wood and put on their with what was probably magic. Harry left the bed and walked over to the Cherry wood desk that had a beautiful quill in a crystal bottle of black ink and a plain blank piece of parchment, which was resting next to an old and ancient piece of parchment. Harry didn't know why Sirius would want to keep such a useless piece of junk. But then again it was Sirius and he was a pretty bad packrat. He left the desk alone and walked over to a majestic fireplace with a dark redwood cedar wood mantel with a picture of Remus, Sirius, Jack and himself all waving and smiling at him. Two more pictures were resting beside the big one. The one to the left was of Harry's parents, holding him between the two, smiling proudly, waving and winking. The one to the right was of James, Lily, Sirius and Remus at graduation. Beside each of the pictures was a little stag, wolf an big black dog that were all running around and barking or exhaled loudly. The window was open and the curtains were blowing out of it in wavy sheets. Harry walked up to the window and gazed out of it. They had a plain backyard, nothing to interesting, a few weeds in the unkempt flower beds, a green pond full of frogs and other creatures, couple of gnarled and old trees but nothing extravagant. He walked away from the window and towards the door. He thought there was a slight hoot coming from the window. He turned fully around and stared at the window frame. The curtains were still blowing gracefully in the wind.

'Harry?'

Harry turned to look at Sirius, standing there, one leg still partly in the shower stall, his hair was still soaking with the towel wrapped around his waist. Because Harry was so frail when he first came to live with them Sirius was giving Harry a little more fattening foods, like enough to put a healthy weight on him, not to make him fat. So to make it seem like he wasn't eating anything special Sirius ate it with him. The effects were slowly working on Sirius. His stomach was becoming a little more rounded every day. Harry backed away slowly.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, Remus asked me to come up see-'

'Shh, its okay, come here'

Sirius knelt down on both of his knees and Harry slowly walked towards him. Sirius outstretched his arms and Harry walked into them. He wrapped his arms around Sirius damp back and his tension slipped away.

'Its okay, don't be afraid'

He gently pulled away and looked at Harry, he kissed his forehead before he told him to go and eat some breakfast and then he'd probably be down by that point. So Harry walked back outside and down the stairs. The rest of the day was boring. When it was Harry's bedtime came Sirius led him to his room by the hand and passed him a pair of pajamas. Harry walked into his little bathroom and gently shut the door. He came out in a few minutes later, wearing his red and gold lion pajamas with his day clothes rolled up in a ball and in his arms. Sirius took them and dropped them in the laundry hamper that Remus would deal with later. He picked Harry up and took him over to his bed. Holding Harry in one arm he pulled the sheets back and gently placed him down. He pulled the covers up to his chin and kissed his forehead. Sirius removed Harry's glasses and placed them on the night table beside the bed. Sirius lent down so Harry could kiss his cheek. Sirius stood up and walked backwards towards the door. He flicked the lights off and whispered.

'Good night, Harry'

Harry softly replied and Sirius left the door ajar. A thin ray of light was coming into his room. Sirius walked over to his room and shut the door, but he left it unlocked, just incase Harry needed something. He pulled his robes over his head and took off his socks and boxers and brushed back the silk curtains on his bed and let it drift shut behind him. Now his figure was dark and blurry. He pulled back the covers and climbed into it. At first it was freezing cold against his skin, but then his body heat warmed it up pretty quickly. He pulled the covers up to his neck and closed his eyes. Pretty soon he was in a light stage of sleep. In the Living room downstairs, Jack and Remus were still awake, talking in hushed whispers. Because they both had the instinct, senses and temperament of dogs/wolves they could smell/sense Harry's fear.

'He seems to loosen every day'

'Yes, I think that Sirius is really having an impact on Harry, which is a good thing, because he was dangerously thin, when we first brought him here'

Jack's ears twitched. He could hear Harry's breathing, it was a little uneven and jagged. Then they could both hear him yell. They leapt out of their chairs and ran up the staircase as fast as they could. Jack didn't necessarily bang into his room although he did leap into it and catch the door before it hit the wall. Harry was shivering like mad and cold sweat was covering his body. Jack ran over to him and sat down on the bed.

'Are you okay?'

What ever he said to reply it didn't make any sense. He kept babbling about something until Jack caught these two words. Uncle Vernon.

'Harry, calm down, its okay'

He took Harry into his arms and rocked him back and forth. Finally Harry could talk properly.

'Uncle Vernon was hitting me and throwing me around, and people were watching but no one was doing anything, and then I saw Sirius but he just turned around and walked away'

Harry had flung his arms around Jack's neck and was crying. Jack calmed him down a little more and brushed away his tears.

'Sirius would never turn his back on you, Harry'

Harry shivered a little more. Remus waved his wand and the sheets and his pajamas dried. Jack gently laid him back down on the bed and pulled the covers up to his neck.

'Shh, don't cry, close your eyes'

Harry did and Jack sung a song to lull him to sleep.

'Hush now my baby

Hush now my love

The angels are watching

From heaven above

They know that I love you

They know that its true

I´ll stay here beside you

Whatever you do

When I wake beside you

I feel like I shine

I wish you forever

And ever be mine

A new day tomorrow

When you open your eyes

You let in the sunshine

And all darkness dies'

Harry was soon asleep again and Jack and Remus left the room, leaving the door open a crack, and Harry was soon in Dreamland filled with birds, candy, Sirius, Remus and Jack. He slept soundly for the rest of the night. Not long after did Jack and Remus go to bed. When morning did come, Jack and Remus were very tired. They came out of their rooms with dark circles under their eyes and Jack's hair was frizzy, so it looked like he'd jammed his finger into an electric socket. They stepped into the kitchen to find Sirius and Harry already sitting there, eating pancakes. They both smiled happily and sat down on the either side of Harry. The Daily Prophet came in through the window and Sirius picked it up.

'Any thing good today?'

'Nope'

Since he was so tired, Jack decided to go upstairs for a little bit longer sleep. Harry felt a pang of guilt spread through his body, it crept into his bones and chilled them like no other winter could. It must have shown on his face because Remus simply picked him up and said.

'Don't worry, it's not your fault you were scared, besides, you wouldn't really want to be with a growly, grumpy old Jack would you?'

Remus said in a funny sort of voice. They let him sleep and decided to go to the park a few blocks down. So they put on sweaters and jeans and headed out the door, leaving a note for Jack, incase he woke up and they weren't there and a key to the front door incase he wanted to join them. Once they reached the park Sirius and Remus sat down on the bench while Harry went over to the swings and sat down on one. They were there for a little while before Jack came up beside them. It was about 15 minutes from their house to the park, it looked as though he'd run the whole thing, but he wasn't out of breath or anything. He was wearing dark blue jeans that made his behind look really hot, and would definitely attract the female population, and his gray-blue T-shirt was rather tight across his chest and arms, his hair was tied into a tight ponytail. Harry had slowly moved from the swing set to the sandboxes. A young woman, around Sirius's and Remus's age came and sat down next to them and sent a little girl who looked the same age as Harry to go and play, she had bushy brown hair and two slightly buck-teeth at the front. She slowly walked over to the swing that Harry was on and sat down. Harry moved from the sandbox to under a sorrowful looking yew tree and sat underneath in its shade against the summer heat. The girl got off the swing and went to her mother, got a book and went to the same tree that Harry was under.

'Um, you're in my spot'

'Huh?'

'I always read under this tree when I come to the park'

'Oh sorry, I-I-I didn't k-k-know'

'That's okay, if you want we can share it, I'm sure there is enough room for both of us'

She smiled politely and Harry moved over to let her into the little curve in the tree's trunk that was a really nice seat to lean against. Jack kept a close eye on Harry the whole time, but the girl smelt nice, not like smell scent but her aura smelt like she'd be nice, he could tell that she would be a good friend for Harry to have. He went back to the conversation with Sirius, Remus and the young girl's mother, Jane Granger. At the tree Harry and the girl were talking.

'My name's Hermione Granger, what's yours?'


End file.
